Only Death
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: Selyse Baratheon es una mujer que siente y padece como cualquier otra.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados y/o mencionados, no me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ellos, son propiedad privada de George R.R Martin. No obtengo ningún beneficio con este escrito. Solo pasar un buen rato y entretener al personal. Gracias.**

**PD: Este fic participa en el reto #5 del foro Alas Negras, palabras Negras.**

* * *

…Selyse Florent. Selyse Florent Baratheon. Reina Selyse Florent Baratheon…

Era una mujer desdichada. Es una mujer desdichada. Siempre será una mujer desdichada. Una dama fea por fuera y aún peor por dentro. Resignada a la soledad de una habitación fría y oscura, iluminada con apenas un fuego. Unas trémulas llamas que utiliza para rezar a ese dios extranjero que trajo consigo aquella exótica mujer roja venida de la lejana Asshai.

El día en el que te vas a casar, ha de ser el día más feliz de tu vida. El suyo no lo fue. Estaba feliz, tristemente feliz, porque almenos, no sería una solterona amargada. Recordaba a ver mirado el rostro de su futuro esposo mientras decían los juramentos al septon supremo. Su expresión era de amargura. Y al verlo, su corazón se había encogido. Triste el día de su enlace, triste el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo, triste para el resto de sus días. Eso era con lo que los dioses la habían bendecido. Con tristeza, amargura, desamor y muerte.

Y el momento del encamamiento, fue aún más desdichado, al ver tras la puerta del dormitorio que se había preparado para las nupcias, había sido mancillado por su prima, y por el hermano mayor de su esposo, por el mismísimo Rey.

Desde ese día hasta los días del presente, la soledad era su compañera de cama. Su marido se avergonzaba de ella, y no le culpaba por ello, pues hasta ella, se avergonzaba de sí misma. Sabía que para darle felicidad a su esposo, debía darle un varón vivo, sano, fuerte. Un muchachito de pelo negro y ojos azules, donde su marido pudiera reflejarse. Había probado hierbas, extraños ungüentos y miles de cosas, pero todos nacían muertos. Hay personas que vienen al mundo solo para caer en la depresión, y vivir atormentadas por los éxitos de los demás. Selyse Florent era una de esas personas. El único bebé que logró concebir, había resultado ser una niña. Una niñita que poco después de nacer, fue castigada con una terrible enfermedad que le desfiguró el rostro. La chiquilla era la viva imagen de su fracaso como mujer, esposa y madre. La chiquilla era su propio monstruo. La quería, después de todo era su hija, pero también la despreciaba. La despreciaba por ser lo que era…una hembra. Si, Selyse Florent Baratheon, vivía sucumbida por el desastre y la locura. Una locura que se acrecentaba por palabras sedosas, delicadas y poderosas, venidas de una sacerdotisa roja. Los crédulos, los débiles, los desesperados, las personas rotas y las locas, se creen todo lo que otros les digan. Y Selyse…Selyse era, es y siempre será todo eso y más.

* * *

—Me arrancaría las entrañas si con eso puedo conseguir daros un hijo sano, mi señor.

"Mi vientre está maldito por los Dioses. Maldito por el crimen de mi prima y vuestro hermano. Maldito. Maldito. Maldito"

—Ella os ha dado un hijo. Yo no os he….yo no os he dado nada, solo muerte.

"Mis dulces niños. Petyr…Tommard…Edric… Mis chiquillos muertos. Mis pequeños bebés. Lloré, lloré por vuestras almas, por vuestros pequeños cuerpecillos. Una madre sin hijos. Maldije a mi prima, maldije a los dioses. ¿Por qué me castigan por los actos lujuriosos de otros?. Crueles son los dioses. Crueles. Crueles. Crueles."

—Entregaría mi cuerpo a las llamas del Señor de Luz para engendrar un varón. Me calcinaría viva por daros lo que anheláis. Por haceros feliz.

"El señor de luz nos ha bendecido con la presencia de Lady Melisandre. Y ella os ha bendecido con un hijo. Con un hijo que yo nunca os he podido dar. Loado sea el señor de luz por su bondad. Quisiera entregarme a las llamas, para que en mi vientre fluya vuestra semilla y nos conceda un heredero digno. Un heredero de renombre"

—Encerradme. Encerradme en una torre. Que las sombras me engullan por mi fracaso. No os merezco, mi señor. No os merezco.

"Mala esposa. Mala madre. Todo lo hago mal. Todo me nace muerto. Todo me nace enfermo. Vuestra es la furia. Castigarme os lo ruego. Solo con el dolor se consigue ir por el camino correcto. Justicia, mi señor. Sois un hombre justo. Azotarme, castigarme porque vuestra es la furia. Vuestra es la furia, vuestra es la furia"

—Quema al niño, quema al niño, os lo suplico. Quema al niño. Quema a ese bastardo maldito. A ese engendro del fornicio.

"Edric Tormenta. Su sola mención me hace daño en el vientre. Lecho mancillado. Este niño nos insulta con su presencia, con su nombre, con su vida. Quémalo. Quémalo. Entrégalo al señor de luz y que lo juzgue en sus purificadoras llamas. La muerte por fuego, es la muerte más pura. Que se sienta agradecido porque el señor de luz le permita estar en sus cálidas estancias. Quémalo mi señor, quémalo, quémalo, quémalo; quita está nube negra de mi vientre y te daré muchos hijos. Estoy segura."

—Señor de luz, protégeme de la oscuridad. Porque la noche es oscura y alberga horrores

"Las pesadillas me golpean en mis sueños. Mis niñitos muertos me persiguen todos los días, como el falso dios desconocido persigue a los vivos para llevarlos al otro lado. Quiero luz. Quiero luz. Quiero luz en mi vientre. Luz en mi vida. Luz. Solo luz."

—Un zorro en leonado rodeado de flores en azur sobre campo de armiño, mi pasado…un venado coronado, sable sobre oro, mi presente.

"No recuerdo el lema de la casa en la que nací. No importa. Ya no soy una Florent. Nunca más seré una Florent cualquiera. Baratheon es la casa que me encumbra ahora. Suya es la furia. Mía es la furia. Nuestra, nuestra, nuestra es la furia"


End file.
